Camp Rock
by DracoMalfoyLuver1414
Summary: Yes, as you can tell its Camp Rock but with Twilight characters. It's  more like Camp Rock 2, though I havent seen it. Lol. Anyway, Camp Rock, the camp the girls are in and Camp Star, the camp the boys are in go head to head. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**New Fanfic! Alice POV. **

**Preface**

I can't believe it. It's finally here. I waited my whole summer for this. Ah, my summer. Constant pranks, living it up with my two best friends. Finding the love of my life seemed to make it better.

But, the only problem was that we were going up against our lovers. But I couldn't think about that now because the silver curtain was rising, the crowd was screaming. Stealing quick glances to both my right and my left I grinned at Bella and Rosalie. The curtain rose over our heads and we walked forward and sang.

**So? Do you like it?**


	2. It's On

**Chapter 2! Bella is a bit OOC, she's still clumsy and stuff but she's a bit more girly. Like, she wears dresses and stuff like that.**

"Alice, honey, please, calm down," My father, Carlisle said. He locked eyes with me in the rear view mirror. I grinned.

"I can't help it!" I said, bouncing up and down in my seat. My mother, Esme, giggled and rolled her eyes.

I looked out the window and watched as the trees pass me by. I was going to Camp Rock. A summer camp for dancers and singers. I was also meeting up with my two best friends in the whole wide world there. Rosalie, a beautiful blonde with deep blue eyes and Bella, a beautiful brunette with chocolate brown eyes. I haven't seen them in years! Or at least it's felt like that. I saw them about a week ago when we finished up our junior year in high school—but still! We're extremely close!

I looked down at my outfit for like the 5th time, making sure it was okay. I was wearing a yellow and blue dress and gold sandals. **(Pic on my profile, close to bottom)** I bounced around a few more times and screamed when I saw the Camp Rock sign.

"Alice, please!" Carlisle said, above my screaming. He parked and I jumped out of the car.

Esme grabbed my shoulder and said, "Go fine Rosalie and Bella. You father and I will carry your bags."

I nodded hugged her then ran off.

I ran pass a bunch of dancers when they called me back to dance. I did, sowing them various hip hop moves then ran off saying, "See ya later guys!"

The camp was located right next to a lake. I stopped there for a second to take in the beauty. But then I noticed something on the other side of the lake. It looked like another camp but I wasn't for sure.

"Hey, Alice!"

I looked over to see Jessica and Angela running over to me. "Hey guys!"

"What are you looking at?" Jess asked.

"The lake. What's… What's that?" I asked, pointing to the other side of the lake.

"Oh… that's Camp Star, our rivals," Ang answered.

"Rivals?" I asked, biting my lip and looking back at them.

"Yeah, our camp director and their camp director thought it would be good if we went up against each other at the end of the summer," Ang said.

"They're coming over here to meet all of us later tonight," Jess said.

"Sounds like fun," I said, sarcastically.

"We'll see," Jess said before walking away with Ang.

I sighed. _Rivals…._

I shook it off and ran towards my cabin. Bursting through the door I saw Rosalie and Bella making their beds. Rosalie's was red and black and Bella's was brown and blue. Grinning we all looked at each other and screamed at the top of our lungs. We attacked each other with hugs at the foot of my yellow and blue bed. We all fell on it laughing.

"I missed you guys!" I yelled.

"We missed you too!" they both yelled.

We all stood up as my parents walked in. It was then that I saw what they were wearing. They were both barefoot and wearing dresses. Rosalie was wearing a silver, flow-y dress that fit her body. Bella was wearing a white and blue dress. **(Pics on my profile at the bottom) ** They both hugged my parents as they came in.

"It's nice to see you girls," Esme said.

"Alice, do you really need 4 bags?" Carlisle asked.

"YES I DO!" I replied, twirling around and looking down at my dress as it fanned out. Everyone laughed at me.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later Alice," Esme said, smiling sadly at me.

I ran over to her and hugged her. I also kissed her cheek. "Call me sometime ok?"

She nodded and I moved over to Carlisle. I hugged him, standing on my tip toes and him bending over a bit, and kissed his cheek. "Take care of her," I whispered into his ear.

As I let go he nodded and they both walked out of the cabin. I took off my shoes and began to unpack, with the help of Rose and Bella. All the while, we were singing and dancing.

We all sat on our bed talking about anything and everything when Jess ran in breathless. We all looked at her confused.

"Camp Star is here," she said before running out. We all followed, not bothering to put on shoes. The whole camp was standing in a group by the lake. We made our way to the front and watched as they walked up. They all wore something black and a silver chain around their necks.

"Hello, I'm Charlie, the camp director for Camp Star. We have chosen three leaders that are allowed to come into your camp at anytime. They are Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty, and Edward Mason."

Our camp director, James said, "We haven't had time to pick. Is there anyone who would like to volunteer?"

"We'll do it," Bella, Rosalie and I said. I looked at both of them and they smirked.

"Anything to beat them," I said.

"There's no competition," Emmett said, walking forward. He was muscular and had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"We'll see about that," Rosalie replied walking forward to met him, arms crossed.

"They hold no threat," Edward said, walking forward. He had bronzed colored hair and green eyes.

Bella walked forward, glaring. "Wanna bet?"

"It's on," Jasper said as he walked forward. He had hazel eyes and curly honey blond hair that fell into his eyes.

I danced forward, hands on my hips and locked eyes with Jasper. "Oh, it's on."

**What do you think? I actually really like it.**


	3. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Alice POV**

We all stood like that, measuring each other out, for about a minute. James broke the silence.

"If you'd like, your camp can stay here for a while and we can show each other our best singers and dancers," he said.

"We'd enjoy that," Charlie said.

I panicked. "Wait, James, we have nothing planed!"

"Are you just saying you're scared?" Jasper asked.

"Why would I be scared of you?" I snapped, glaring up at him, since her was about a foot taller than me.

"Let's make it more interesting, shall we?"Rosalie asked. "We get to pick the songs you sing."

"Only if we get to pick the songs you sing," Emmett said.

"Deal," Rosalie said.

Soon I was with my camp in the rehearsal building. I was pacing and everyone else was sitting down in front of me.

"What song are we going to make them sing?" someone asked.

Suddenly the whole room burst out in ideas. It was hard to hear but I continued my pacing and thinking. Now, what song would be the hardest to live up to? To artists were on my mind. _Queen or KISS?_

"I GOT IT!" I yelled jumping up and down.

The room grew silent and everyone looked at me.

"_Bohemian Rhapsody _by Queen," I said. Everyone agreed.

We all walked outside to the stage that was set up. Sitting on the stage was Camp Star.

"We'd like you to sing _Bohemian Rhapsody _by Queen," Bella said.

"We'll do it," Edward said.

"Who's the lead vocals?" I asked.

"Me," Jasper said.

We locked eyes for a second and I could feel everyone's stares on me, probably expecting me to say something witty back. "Okay… can't wait to see it."

I turned back around and walked a away from the stage and sat down next to Bella and Rosalie. "What was that? Where was the witty Alice I know?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. Something just came over me," I replied, truthfully. Something DID come over me when we locked eyes. It was now dark, I'm guessing about 9:30 at night. Suddenly a bunch of red spotlights danced across the stage. Camp Star came out and they sang the opening lines.

_(Italics=The camp _**Bold=Jasper)**

_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see_

Edward was rolled out while playing a white piano. The guys were lifting the girls in the air as they all sang. **(Think of Glee when they sang this song)** Jasper cut though his peers and sang:

**I'm just a poor boy  
I need no sympathy  
**_Because I'm easy come, easy go  
Little high, little low_**  
Any way the wind blows  
Doesn't really matter** _to me_, **to me**

**Mama just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama.., life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
**  
**Mamaaaaaa, ooooooooh  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters  
**  
**Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye, everybody  
I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth**

**Mamaaaaaa, oooooooh** _Anyway the wind blows_  
**I don't want to die  
Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all**

**I see a little silhouetto of a man  
**_Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me_  
_(Galileo)_ **Galileo** _(Galileo)_ **Galileo, Galileo Figaro**  
_Magnifico-o-o-o-o  
_**I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me**  
_He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

**Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?**  
_Bismillah! No, we will not let you go  
Let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go  
Let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go  
Let me go (Will not let you go)  
Let me go (Will not let you go) (Never, never, never, never)  
Let me go, o, o, o, o  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
_**(Oh mama mia, mama mia)** _Mama Mia, let me go_  
_Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me!_

**So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here  
**  
_(Oooh yeah, Oooh yeah)  
_  
**Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me**

_Any way the wind blows..._

They ended and I froze. They were better than I thought. I stood up and walked on stage. I did something then that surprised everyone, including me. "That. Was. AMAZING."

Jasper looked stunned for a second but it soon disappeared. He looked back at his camp then back at me. "Uh, thanks. Now it's your turn. We'd like to see you sing _Don't Rain on my Parade _from Funny Girl."

**So? Whatcha think? The next chapter may be up later tonight! And Funny Girl is a play.**


	4. Don't Rain On My Parade

**HEY! Chapter 3.**

I nodded.

"So? Who's the main vocals?" Jasper asked.

I looked out to my friends.

"She is," Rosalie said, pointing at me.

"Wh-what? Rose, I haven't sang that song since I was 7!" I replied, freaking out.

"You can do it Alice," Bella said. I'm glad she's sure I can….I'm just not sure that I can.

"Aw, is the shimp scared?" Emmett asked, teasingly. Oh, NOW I KNOW I CAN DO IT.

"I'll do it. Just to prove you guys wrong," I replied, shooing them off the stage. The stage got dark and Rosalie placed a microphone in front of me. _You only have one shot…_

The band played and a single spotlight hit me and I sang: **(Glee version)**

_Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love,  
cause I'm a comer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!_

I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole show bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM!

I threw my arms out to the side as I hit that note perfectly. All around me our best dancers came on the stage and danced rhythmically to the song.

_Hey, Mister Armstein,  
Here I am!  
I'll march my band out,  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a comer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade! _

Boy you should've seen the looks on all the camper's faces. Especially Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Their expressions were laughable. I bet the reason they chose this song was because they thought I couldn't hit that last note and hold it for as long as I did. Well, suck it! I did it!

I jumped off the stage want skipped over to Camp Star.

"How was that?" I asked sweetly.

"It was….." Edward started. He seemed at lost for words which made me happy.

It was silent until Emmett broke the awkwardness.

"AWESOME! I mean that last note-"

Jasper cut him off with a cough. "Well, it looks like we have our work cut out for us." Jasper then walked away his camp following.

I looked at everyone else and said, "One….Two….Three….

"CAMP ROCK!" We all yelled into the night.

**Review? **


End file.
